Deepest Cuts
by 4 Jasper
Summary: Leah is ecstatic when Sam asks her out. Will their relationship last? The whole saga from Leah's point of view. I suck at summaries so please give it a shot . Rated T as precaution.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Wish I did. **_

Sam

The sky was a smothering blanket of dark grey clouds and the wind blew mercilessly against the tall poplar trees as she slowly walked the dirt track on Tuesday morning. Leah wrapped her arms round her chest and prepared herself for another monotonous, boring day.

She wasn't paying attention as she crossed the road outside La Push's only hight school. Dozens of students were milling around, some huddled to together against the cold. Absent mindedly, she cast her eyes around, not aware of what, or who, she was looking for. Until she saw him. Surrounded by three or four other tall, muscled boys on the other side of the parking lot- which she now navigated -was Sam Uley. Her heart skipped a beat or two as he turned his deep velvety black eyes to unmistakably look straight at her. Their eyes locked for a moment, before Leah looked down. Her cheeks were warm but she knew she wasn't blushing visibly. Her skin was too dark.

The heat had barely faded from her cheeks as the bell rang, loud and shrill, signalling approximately one hundred and twenty students to descend on the fragile looking building. Leah was caught up in the throng and dragged as if by a current through two worn looking wooden doors. Subconsciously, she could hear the other teenagers whining, gossiping and shouting but her ears searched for another sound. Beneath the rabble of the crowd, she was able to pick out the deep, gravely, kind of husky tone belonging to Sam. Her cheeks threatened to heat up again as she pushed it away and tried to concentrate on other things. Such as why she had ended up in the upper building. She looked around, bewildered; her classes and locker were all located in the lower building. She turned around abruptly to go back the way she'd came, she walked straight into someone. He was hard and warm and smelled like nothing she'd ever smelled before. Musky... woody almost. She inhaled deeply and looked up. Her cheeks burst into flames as a good humoured, young face looked down at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked. His voice had a similar tenor to Sam's but it didn't compare. He seemed to be suppressing a laugh.

"No." She snapped. Leah stepped round him in a quick movement and stalked off before he could say anything else.

She understood now why she had ended up in the upper part of the school- or _Sam's_ part of the school as she typically thought of it.

She was in a bad mood all day. Her classes dragged and the mindless chatter at lunch did little to improve her mood. Her mind wandered far away from her girlfriends as she sat tracing patterns in some spilt sugar.

"Leah."

She ignored the voice. Suzannah was trying to pull her out of her daydream. But she was unwilling. She considered leaving them and going for a walk... more interesting. The day was looking better now at least, she reflected as she glanced out the window. Only the tops of the trees moved and the sun was threatening to break free of its fluffy, grey prison. It was cold though. She toyed with this idea- go out and get cold? Or stay in and have to listen to Suzannah's account of last night. She'd been out with some boy. Jamie? Jared? Leah wasn't interested.

"Leah!"

"What?" She grumbled, irritated. She didn't bother to look up.

Someone cleared there throat. She recognised the tone.

"Um.."

She looked up now.

"Hi." Sam Uley stared down at her. Their eyes connected. He turned to walk outside and signalled she should follow. She glanced at her friends who stared up at her, looking slightly awed, before following Sam.

They walked for a while, circling the building and making it back to where they had originally stood. Neither of them spoke. Leah's cheeks felt like they must have been blazing. She was glad he wouldn't be able to see it.

Wordlessly, he brought them to a stop and turned to face her, laying a hand against her cheek.

"Your roasting." He laughed.

She stared at him, feeling completely stupid. She searched her brain for something normal to say. Nothing presented itself.

"Leah, I like you. A lot." He was abruptly serious. His eyes smouldered with nerves and something else.

"I..." She trailed off. What the hell was she supposed to say to that?

"Will you go out with me?" He towered over her. Maybe standing at about six-one or something. It was almost threatening.

"Sure." Was all she could manage. Her body heated up and she looked down in embarrassment. But inside, she was bursting with satisfaction.

Leah wandered home in a daze. This was all she'd hoped and wished for for the last two years. Sam was more than she'd expected. The two of them skipped last two classes to go for a walk. He wasn't a romantic, that much was certain. Leah giggled as she remembered.

X

He offered her his hand and they walked at a brisk pace around the side of the building- away from the view of her giggling girlfriends, all of whom stared enviously after them.

"So..." He said it like a question.

Leah looked at him expectantly and he swooped down to kiss her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for." She couldn't see his face but she could hear the smile in his husky voice.

She stretched up on her tiptoes to respond and found herself lying on top of him in the grass.

"Much more convenient." She muttered and they both laughed.

A/N

Hey,

Another story I'm going to _try_ to keep going. But no promises! Please give me well thought out reviews! I much rather be told how to improve something rather than a short "I like. Please continue." Although I will admit I'm guilty of writing that sometimes.

I know it's cheesy- promise the following chapters will have more action. This is, for now, canon. Just from Leah's point of view.

Michaela.


End file.
